Unrequited Love
by EJL93
Summary: A story of a one-sided love...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Fred's POV**

Huh...so this what it feels like. Quite peaceful actually...no surprise there. Oh! Hello, I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. Um...I don't know what to talk about right now so...I guess I should start from when I went to Hogwarts, when I met..._her_.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi George!" I called out towards my twin brother. It's our second year at Hogwarts, our younger brother Ron had become best friends with the one and only Harry Potter. However there's this new girl...a girl with bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a few specks of freckles on her face._

_What was her name again...Hermine...Hermionano...Hermione! That's it...Hermione Granger, cute girl she is...quite a cute girl._

"_Hey Fred. What's up?" my twin asked, looking at me with a curious gaze. _

"_Er. Well Ron's new friend...Hermione. She's always with them yeah?"_

_George nodded, "They're becoming the best of friends...why do you ask?"_

"_N-No reason. Hey have you heard? They were in the Forbidden Forest, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and Hagrid...heard they encountered something dangerous."_

"_Well yeah...it's the Forbidden Forest. Of course they're dangerous things out there." George scoffed. "Come on. Let's go."_

_I walked with him, arms wrapping around each other's shoulders as we happily made our way towards the Great Hall._

_**End Flashback**_

I guess you could say it was love at first sight when I met Hermione...however it was difficult to accept the fact that I loved her. At first anyway...then...came my fifth year...and her fourth...and Merlin...did I play my cards wrong. Hermione and I had began to grow closer, a bond people saw as brother and sister...but I wanted to much more, at least that's what I think now...then...ha, I was childish.

_**Flashback**_

_George and I, and the other Gryffindors were in a study session with Snape. Harry had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball is about to arrive. _

_I wrote down something to Ron and sent it his way. He grabbed it and read it, he looked at me angrily, "Who are you going with then?" he whispered. I sent Hermione a glance and saw that she was reading a book. I frowned slightly, crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Angelina._

_She turned toward me and gave me a look, "What?"_

"_Do you, want to to go to the ball..." I mimicked a dance. "...with me?"_

"_With you?" she whispered. "Yeah."_

_I smiled and gave Ron a wink._

_I heard him talk to Hermione, "Hey Hermione...you're a girl."_

"_Oh well spotted." she said hotly._

"_Would you like to go to the ball..." Snape hit Ron upside the head with a book and went on his way. "Well it's one thing to for a bloke to show up alone...for a girl it's just sad." Uh-oh...wrong move little brother._

_Hermione scoffed, "Well I'm happy to tell you that I will NOT be going alone because believe it or not someone's ASKED me..." my heart felt heavy as I saw her stand up abruptly and handed her book to Snape. "And I said YES." she hissed, walking out._

_Great...she was already asked anyway..._

_**The Night of the Yule Ball**_

_I hadn't seen Hermione yet, that's odd...I would've seen her by now...the Champions are coming in with their dates...unless..._

"_Is that...Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" I heard Ron's date, Padma, ask. I looked and lo and behold there she was...I was struck by her beauty. Her periwinkle dress seemed to float around her, making it seem like she was flying. Her normal bushy hair had been arranged into an elegant knot, a few strands framing her face. She's gorgeous. My heart gave a leap as I saw her walk and dance with Krum, jealousy surged through my body as I watched them._

"_I should've asked her before...but I was a chicken...great going Fred..." I thought to myself._

_The night had went smoothly, I danced with Angelina, and kept a close eye on Hermione and the Bulgarian bon-bon. However...Ron had said something to Hermione that made her angry. That idiot. They had argued and Ron and Harry was sent to their room. Hermione collapsed on the stairs and she sobbed. I went to check on her, "Hermione? You ok?"_

_She looked up at me, wiped her tears away, and gave me a small smile, "Yeah Fred...thanks. Merlin I must look horrendous."_

_I walked up to her and wiped the stray tear that escaped her eyes, "You still look beautiful to me." I whispered._

_She looked at me, her eyes wide, blushing, "S-Shouldn't you...be going to...to Angelina? Isn't she wondering where..."_

_I grinned at her blush, "No. She went up early...and I believe that this is the last song. May I have the honor?"_

_She smiled and nodded, taking my hand. We danced and held each other under the moonlight._

_**End Flashback**_

Since then our bond grew into something...more. Or so I believed. Years pass and the days grew darker. Voldemort had returned...and his reign of terror on the Wizarding World had began. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had fled into hiding...they had a mission of sorts...I know it...the next time I saw them was at Hogwarts. A battle had ensued between the Death eaters and our side. I saw the trio running, as if they were trying to find something. I fought, alongside with my brother, Percy. I don't know what had happened after that. Why? Because I died. I remember ever detail...

_**Flashback**_

"_You're joking Perce...YOU actually cracked a joke..." and then I heard it, an explosion. Time seemed to slow. I saw Percy bracing himself, calling out to me. Then I felt it, the curse. I look up, and saw Hermione's horrified face. And that was the last thing that I had saw._

_**End Flashback**_

And there you have it...that's how my love for Hermione had started...and ended...no...not ended...no. I still love her, with all my heart. It's a shame I couldn't tell her. At least the last thing I saw was her face. It may not have been her smile, or laugh...but at least it was her face.

**Author's Note:** OH MY ROWLING...THAT WAS SAD... T-T


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

I guess it started out as a simple crush, but it soon turned into something much more. So many believed that I was in love with Ron. Oh how wrong they were. What funny is that I do love a certain red headed Weasley...just not Ron. Well I do love him but as a brother. Anyways...I guess it started out during my First year.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ronald you come back here this instant!" I cried out to my friend as I try to catch up to him. He had taken my potions book, calling me a bookworm, but I know that he was joking. "RONALD!"_

_I saw him bump into someone and fall, landing straight on his arse. "Oh my! Are you alright Ron?"_

"_Uh yeah thanks Hermione. Who did I...oh..." I look up, following his gaze and saw an older boy, with the same firey red hair as Ron's, but he was much more good looking. "Hey Fred."_

"_Ickle Ronniekins fell down!" he cackled. Ron shot him a glare and I blushed, "You seen George , Ron?" he asked._

"_No. I didn't. Anyway I have to go...come on Hermione. Harry's probably looking for us." I felt him pull on my hand, shaking me out of my trance._

"_Uh...r-right. Nice meeting you Fred." we ran away, my face red as I remembered his face._

_**End Flashback**_

He didn't know that I fell for him. We had become friends, but something inside me longed for something so much more. As the years pass Fred had become handsomer, funnier, and an excellent wizard. My crush for him probably turned into love during my fourth year, during the Yule Ball. Ronald and I had a spat and I had collapsed on the cold steps near the Great Hall.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat there, crying my eyes out when someone called out to me, making me look up. _

"_Hermione? You ok?" he asked, worry filled his eyes._

_I smile, "Yeah Fred...thanks. Merlin I must look horrendous."_

_He walked up to up and wiped the stray tear that escaped my eyes, "You still look beautiful to me." he whispered._

_I looked at him, my eyes went wide,"S-Shouldn't you...be going to...to Angelina? Isn't she wondering where..."_

_I saw him grin, "No. She went up early...and I believe that this is the last song. May I have the honor?" He extended a hand out._

_I smiled and nodded, taking his hand. We danced and held each other under the moonlight._

_**End Flashback**_

Yeah, I remember that night, as if it happened just yesterday. Our bond grew, we laughed together and felt comfortable in each other's presence. Merlin how I love that man. He helped lighten up the dark days that have risen due to Voldemort. Ron, Harry, and I had gone on a mission, a mission to take down Voldemort. I had missed him during our mission. Every night I would remember his laugh and smile and slowly fall asleep. And then the final battle had began and...he was taken away from me forever.

_**Flashback**_

_I ran, dodging curses and spells ans hexes that were flying left and right, Ron and Harry with me. We stop and saw Fred and Percy fighting Deatheaters. And then an explosion was heard. I look on with horror as I heard Percy crying out for Fred, as I saw that green jet soar through the smoke and hit its target...my Fred. _

"_No..." I whispered, as I saw his body crumple to the courtyard floor. _

_**End Flashback**_

That's right. He died right in front of me and I wasn't able to save him. No one was. Merlin I hope he's happy, I hope that he's watching over me. My love for Fred is never ending, and unrequited. I only hope that when we are reunited once again...I can finally tell him how I truly feel.

**Author's Note: **;-; Not as good as Fred's POV but I still hope you enjoy it :D Please tell my what you think :3


End file.
